Lee Hyo Ri
Perfil thumb|285px|Lee Hyori *'Nombre:' 이효리 / Lee Hyo Ri *'También conocida como:' Hyori Lee / Hyolee *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante , Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 10 de mayo,1979 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm. *'Peso: '''50 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Familia:' Hermano y hermana menor. *'Agencia: B2M Entertainment Biografía Lee Hyori (En coreano, hangul: 이효리; hanja 李孝利), es una cantante y actriz surcoreana, nacida el 10 de mayo de 1979 en la localidad de Cheongwon del mencionado país. Despegó su carrera en el grupo de pop surcoreano Fin.K.L. Su primer álbum fue un éxito, ganando muchos "Daesangs" (el equivalente coreano al premio "Artista del Año") para ese álbum. Se define actualmente como la artista mejor pagada de Corea Del Sur. Además es considearada con un símbolo sexual asiático. Dramas * Sang Sang Plus (2008) * Perhaps Love (TV Mnet, 2007) * Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) Programas *Family Outing (2008 - 2009) *On Air (2008 - cameo) *Running Man (2010, cameo episodio 1) *Barefoot Friends (2013) Películas *Virgin Snow (Corea/Japón) (2007) *May 18 / Splendid Holiday (2006) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *The King and the Clown - Gong Gil (2005) (왕의 남자) (2005) *Flying Boys ( 발레교습소) (2004) *Hotel Venus (호텔 비너스) (2004) Anuncios *Anycall (Samsung) Anymotion, Anyclub y Anystar (2005-2006) *Gmarket *Ace Cama *Anystyle *Paloma *Ragnarok *Mango Bebida *Calvin Klein Jeans (2007) *Isa Knox con Jessica Alba (2007) *Dwae Ji Bar (Helado) *Soju (Bebida tradicional coreana) *Hyundai (2009) *Guess (2009) Discografia '''Albums {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px; " {| class = "wikitable collapsible collapsed" ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);"|'Album' ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);"|'Informacion' ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);"|'Lista de canciones ' |- | style="text-align: center; "|140px | ''"Stylish..."' '''Vol.1' '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''18.08.2003 | #Prologue (Drum&Bass) #  One two three N'four #  바보처럼 (Sadness) #10 MINUTES #얼음 #이브, 낙원에 잠들다 #Remember Me #  오늘따라 # Do Me #Hey Girl #  지워버려 #어느 째즈바 #Only One #미안해요(Ghost) # 클레오파트라 #Hot Girl |- |style="text-align:center;"|140px | "Dark Angel" Vol.2 Fecha de lanzamiento: 13.02.2006 | #Get Ya! #깊이 #Straight Up #Dark Angel #Dear Boy #겨울 시선 #Closer #Stealing a Glance Remix #Shall We Dance? #노예 #EMMM #2 Faces #Last Goodbye |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | "It's Hyorish" Vol.3 Fecha de lanzamiento: 28.06.2008 | #천하무적 이효리 (Unrivaled Lee Hyori)" #Lesson    #U-Go-Girl - with 낯선 (Natsun)" #사진첩 (Photo Album)    #이발소 집 딸 (A Barbershop’s Daughter) #Don’t Cry #괜찮아질까요? - with Bigtone (Do You Think It’ll Be Ok?)   #Sexyboy" - with Wheesung #빨간자동차 (Red car)" - with Kim Gun Mo #Hey Mr. Big #P.P.P (Punky Punky Party)" - With 낯선 (Natsun) #My Life (외국곡) (Foreign Song) # Unusual - with Seo Jung Hwan |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | "H-LOGIC" Vol.4 Fecha de lanzamiento: 12.04.2010 | # I'm Back # Love Sign -Feat by 상추(마이티마우스) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - Feat by Ceejay of Freshboyz #Feel The Same # Bring It Back -Feat by 베카(애프터스쿨), 전지윤(포미닛) # Highlight -Feat by Bizzy #그네 -Feat by 개리(리쌍) #Scandal #100 Percent #Want Me Back #How Did We Get -Duet by 대성(빅뱅)   #So cold #Get 2 Know -Feat by Double K #MEMORY -Feat by Bizzy |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | "MONOCHROME" vol.5 Fecha de lanzamiento: 20.05.2013 | #Holly Jolly Bus (Feat. Soonshimi) #Love Radar (Feat. Beenzino) #Miss Korea #Bad Girls # 내가 미워요 (I Hate Myself) #사랑의 부도수표 (Bounced Checks of Love) #Full Moon #Trust Me #Special #Amor Mio (Feat. Park Ji Young de Honey-G) #누군가 (Somebody) #묻지 않을게요 (Wouldn't Ask You) #미쳐 (Crazy) (Feat. Ahn Yeong Mi) #쇼쇼쇼 (Show Show Show) #Better Together #노 (Oars) |} 'Singles & Colaboraciones' Curiosidades *'Ex grupo K-pop: 'Fin.K.L '' *'Educación: Universidad Gukmin, Kyung Hee University (importante en los estudios de los medios de comunicación y ciencias sociales) *'''Religión: '''Cristiana *Según la prensa, tuvo una corta relación con Bi (Rain) *En el 2006 canto con Young Saeng ''that man, that woman http://youtu.be/fyqQge1Fu20%7Cver video. '' *Le da impresion los bichos. *En el programa de '''Family Outing '''dijo ser la que cuidaba de SS501 y BIGBANG. *Trabaja en la misma compañia que Kim Kyu Jong y Heo Young Saeng anteriormente ya habian estoda juntos pero en DSP''' ella como mienbro de la banda Fin.K.L y ellos con la exitosa banda SS501. *Le gusta molestar mucho a Yoo Jae Suk, ya que se llevan muy bien. *Ella y Yoo Jae Suk son conocidos como "Los Hermanos de la Nacion" en Family Outing. *Es amiga de Lee Chun Hee y Park Ye Jin *Recientemente viajo a Africa a ayudar a niños. *Declaro sus tres cantantes favoritos siendo estos: Bi Rain,T.O.P y Kim Hyun Joong *Le gusta el grupo BIGBANG. *Lee Hyo Ri declaró que lo que más le importa de un chico es su trasero. Dice que cuando conoce a un chico a la primera parte donde se desvían sus ojos es a las posaderas y que en su TOP 3 el primero y con diferencia sigue siendo su amigo Rain. *Es cercana a Lee Jun Ki. *Ama a los animales, ella donó 87.000 de dolares a la coalición por los derechos de los animales y lanzo una edicion especial de su calendario, en el que incluian fotos suyas y de su perro adoptado, Soonshim. *Daesung de Big Bang dijo que ella es mejor en el escenario que en la vida real, refiriendose a que ya que son cercanos ella es un poco mandona. *T.O.P de BIG BANG la beso en MKMF *Es reconocida por su tolerancia al alcohol. *Lee Hyori está saliendo con el cantante y compositor, Lee Sang Soon. Representante de Lee Hyori dijo que ha sido un poco menos de cinco meses desde que empezamos a salir, lo que confirma, "Sang Lee Hyori y Lee Soon se han conocido desde hace más de un año, pero sólo han estado saliendo durante los últimos cinco meses."."Es cierto que están saliendo, pero en este momento es exagerado decir que están enamorados", dijo el representante de Hyori. *Ella contó que antes de su debut trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante en donde fue descubierta por un productor. *Ella comenzó su fama precisamente en ese restaurante ya que muchas personas acudían al lugar solamente para poder apreciar su belleza y carisma, de hecho esa popularidad llegó a oídos de un productor quien la busco y quedo encantado por su belleza, carisma y talento. *Ella debutó en el grupo femenino Fin K.L. *Es la mujer ideal del idol Kim Hyun Joong (trabajaron en la misma agencia por un tiempo).Inluso en el programa de Family Outing el mostro su desprecio a la presentacion donde T.O.P (de BIGBANG ) la beso, respondiendo ella que por que no habia intentando nada con ella si a el le gustaba. El contesto que incluso de pues de volverse un reconocido idol la seguia viendo como una estrella. *Para su comeback lanzó 5 teasers diferentes respondiendo a la pregunta “What Are You Doing? Hyori” *En cada video retrata conceptos diferentes ‘ready’, ‘unique’, ‘bad’, ‘holiday’, y ‘like’. *Lanzo su MV Miss Corea el 5 de Mayo del presente año (2013) este sencillo a alcanzado el numero 1° en 9 charts. *Su nueva cancion es un dueto con Honey G-Lamada a'''mor mio.''' *Recientemente se ha rebelado que Hyori era trainne en Sm enterteinment, pero debido a problemas personales tuvo que retirarse de la empresa. Galería Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:B2M Entertainment Enlaces *Inglés Wikipedia *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (hpg) *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter Official *HanCinema *Ficha Asia-Team Videos thumb|left|300px|Lee Hyori - 10 Minutes thumb|right|300 px|Lee Hyori - Get Ya' Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:B2M Entertainment